


Defeat and Release

by Broken Masques (Oreias)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Black Ice - Freeform, Black/Ice, BlackIce, Jack Frost - Freeform, M/M, Pitch Black - Freeform, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreias/pseuds/Broken%20Masques
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things didn't really go as Pitch had planned in Antarctica, Jack had ended up being a lot more devious than he had ever imagined.<br/>Now finding himself part of an ice sculpture and completely in Jack's violence, things doesn't really go Pitch's way.</p>
<p>On the other hand, being this close to your own center is quite intriguing, especially when you didn't know it was possible.</p>
<p>M/M, E, torment and release. Loads of easing, sexual tension, a bit of embarrassment and shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeat and Release

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is not beta-read so I hope you can overlook messups and boo-boos.
> 
> Yet again I wanted Jack to be the one on top since I find that more intriguing than Pitch scaring Jack to have his way with the poor guy.

They had fought in Antarctica, Pitch had planned something completely different when he came here to try and persuade Jack to join him. This was not really the ending he had visioned in his mind. He was stuck in a big ice sculpture with his back towards it, arms stretched out wide with his hands frozen into the statue itself. He stood like a black cross from the ground and not a single shaddow to be near enough to do anything with.

”I'm growing tired of you, Pitch. Frightening the children so they don't dare to sleep, don't dare to be out and play and they're more and more afraid of the dark...”

”They should be afraid of the dark, Jack.”

”Within reason.. yes. But this is going too far, Pitch.”

”Oh? Is it?”

”We don't need a new touch of the Dark ages here.”

”Oh but it was so much _fun_ during the Dark ages!”

Jack sighed and shook his head. He hadn't been around back then but he was very sure Sandy was, the others he wasn't sure of however but on the other hand that didn't quite matter at the moment anyway.

”We should join forces you know. You and I. Cold and dark goes really well together, I'm sure. Just look at this little thing I'm stuck in. Quite the handy-work, don't you think?”

”Stop it!”

Jack swung around and aimed his staff at the king of nightmares. His ice blue eyes were sharp and it was clear he meant business. Pitch swallowed lightly and met his gaze with his own yellow, predator looking eyes.

”I'm not afraid of you, Jack Frost.”

He said with half a mocking grin.

”Perhaps you should be, Pitch Black.”

”Oh? Why is that? Because I'm stuck in ice and waiting for the sun to set so I can have my vengeance on you? I think not.”

”No... because you're making me angry, that's why.”

The dark man made a valid point, but Jack had several hours yet before that even became an issue and he was loosing his happy mood, he hated that. He took a step towards the trapped nightmare king and placed his staff against his chest and looked deep into his eyes Jack was far from in a good mood, people had been poking at him way too many times in too short of a time for that.

Slowly a frost pattern began to appear on Pitch's chest. At first he had tried to play it cool, like it didn't matter but when the cold began to tear at his insides he couldn't really stop himself from winching. It burned so bad even though it was colder than anything he had ever felt before. Not even the cold of winter night had he felt this chill inside. A sudden pang of fear struck through Pitch like a lightning from a clear sky and he suddenly found himself gasping and staring at the prince of snow, not with eyes that mocked him, but with a touch of fear. He swallowed and stared at him.

”W-what are you planning to do with me then?”

Pitch asked, trying to breathe through the frosty pain. Jack removed his staff from his chest and placed it down on the ground like a walking stick. Pitch followed the movement with his eyes, seeing how it settled in the snow by Jack's naked feet.

”Good, you do know how fear feels like.. at least enough to show it on the outside, just like children do when you play your tricks on them.”

”...”

Pitch didn't get a word out, he didn't know what to even answer to a statement like that to begin with. He was usually the one in control but it seemed he had completely lost that at the moment, it was quite intriguing to say the least and it earned several faster beats of his heart in that realization. He instantly went from looking scared to looking somewhat annoyed, the way only Pitch knew how to.

”I do what I do, Jack Frost. Just like you do... I protect them in my own way. Through me, they learn not to walk too far from home, they learn that they should stick close to the light and not wander off and they learn to stay close to mommy and daddy. Can't say the same about you now, can we?”

”Not the same, Pitch. And the nightmares? Are they to protect too?”

”Eh... well... I grew bored, wanted to make up something new, you know.. It always pisses someone off...”

”Clearly”

Jack's staff pointed at Pitch's face this time and before Pitch could even think, he reacted with a flinch and a gasp of fear of what he'd do. Jack rose an eyebrow at him but looked too collected and too serious to be recognized as the happy Jack Frost, playing with every kid he could find during a snow-day. Pitch swallowed again, he had to keep his cool despite the fact he had a lethal weapon in his face. It kind of turned him on even though he worked hard to deny that fact.

”What am I to do with you, Pitch?”

”Well...heh... How about letting me go and I promise never to interfere again?”

”That's not going to happen. You always lie, Pitch.”

”mmh... perhaps.”

Jack stepped up closer, pushing the crook of his staff against Pitch's jaw, pushing his head away while the nightmare king fought to try and see what the young man was up to. He stood only inches away from him now and Pitch realized he'd begun trembling, against his own wishes of course.

”I think... I'm going to have a little _fun_ with you... Pitch.”

”Fun?”

”Don't think I haven't noticed...”

”...Noticed?”

Jack cupped his left hand over Pitch's pants, rubbing the hard bulge in them and earning a slight gasp from Pitch's side in the process.

“...Noticed your need for touch. Your desire to let go and just enjoy not being in control.”

“...”

Pitch had no answer to that. Before he could blink, Jack had moved the staff away from his jaw and tapped the ice sculpture behind him, making it trap his feet up to his knees as well as making the ice holding his hands stuck, creep up to his elbows. Fatal attempts of trying to get loose along with a snarl came as a reaction but the rub on his hardness made him almost squeak and he stopped in his motion.

“W-...what are you expecting this to lead, Frost!?”

“That's none of your concern right now, Pitch. This is.”

Jack tore Pitch's pants open, ripping the button off in the process. Pitch choked a gasp while he looked down at the action literally at hand and gulped. His breathing had sped up without him wanting it too. He snarled and tried to frightened Jack but it had no effect more than earning a devious grin from the white haired man in front of him. His loins pulsated with desire even though he didn't want them to. This was torment! The fear of not knowing what to expect was sickening but at the same time so close to salvation, to be this close with your own center it was amazing to say the least.

A cold hand snaked into the torn pants while the other hand still held the staff, yet again in place by Pitch's neck by his jawline. Should he attempt something he would get iced and not in the good way he presumed. Pitch clenched his jaws and glared at Jack while the frosty hands moved over his shaft.

“So round up, Pitch? You don't get out much.. do you?”

Jack grinned, rubbing the length in his hand, feeling it go harder than before.

“And who's fault is _that_?”

The winter prince gave a mischievous grin and added a little more pressure in the mix of touch, letting a thumb run over the sensitive head and earning a few drops of precum in the process.

“Ooh.. so you _do_ want me, Pitch? I'm honored.”

Jack glanced down at the dark, hard shaft in his hand when feeling the light stickyness, smearing it out on the top to be able to tease more. Pitch clenched his eyes shut and bit down hard to choke a moan that didn't want to do anything else but escape.

“...You... don't play by.. the rules.. Jack Frost..”

Pitch managed to get out, opening his eyes again. They glowed and glimmered in pure yellow now, golden to the look. 

“My fun.. my game... _my_ rules, Pitch.”

With that, he made a tight long stroke over the hard shaft, this time Pitch couldn't help but let out that moan he'd been fighting to keep in.

“Good boy, let those moans and feelings out. I want to hear them.”

“Wha-..?”

Pitch's eyes questioned Jack's actions but it didn't take long before another gasp of his was heard. In turn he closed his eyes in embarrassment of looking into Jack's eyes while gasping. Had he been able to blush, this moment would be it.

That chilly hand rubbing up and down his shaft was so damned good, at the same time he didn't want to allow himself to acknowledge that. Slow teasing strokes making him mad with desire and need. Jack was looking at him with every movement, every stroke, every reaction. Pitch felt so uncomfortable it was ridiculous but at the same time he reveled in his own feeling of fear and lack of control in the situation. He couldn't even begin to describe what his insides felt like.

The half attempts of snarling and growling soon changed to soft unwilling gasps along with the want of bucking into Jack's hand as he worked his length. Pitch avoided to look at him, he didn't dare to open his eyes in fear of meeting those ice blue eyes of Jack Frost. He was fearsome and cold at heart, devilishly handsome not to mention completely owning his ass right now... well, not his ass per se, but not far away from it. 

“Let me hear them... I want to hear your pleasure, Pitch, give it to me.”

Pitch was trembling with pleasure, shaking like a leaf the more time progressed. He almost wanted to cry in this torment a sobbing gasp escaped and he knew he couldn't take too much more of this teasing. It was too slow to actually make him come, but it was tight enough and without a doubt experienced enough to cause ripples inside of him he'd forgotten how to feel. He was so frustrated! Beads of sweat slowly appeared on his forehead while Jack worked him over. Pitch tried to keep the moans away for as long as he could but Jack refused to let go or change anything in the rhythm which began to seriously agonize him.

“Jack... please!”

Pitch pleaded, it sounded so much more desperate than what he had aimed for but it was too late now, the words were out.

“Let me hear them!”

Pitch could feel himself breaking inside by this torment of not being allowed to come. His balls were slowly beginning to ache in need to release. He shook violently but not because of cold, but because of frustration. With a sobbing exhale he lowered his head in shame and gasped a frustrated moan, loud and clear.

“Beautiful, keep them coming.”

Jack demanded and pushed the staff up tighter, forcing Pitch to lift his head and lean it back on the ice sculpture he was stuck in. Jack quickened the pace just a little and shifted the hold of Pitch's hard shaft which throbbed in ache of wanting to release.

“Look at me”

Pitch didn't comply.

“I said _look_ at me!”

The staff pushed tighter against his jaw, he flinched while his heart fluttered and beat so hard in his chest he thought he'd die by it making its way though his ribcage. He slowly opened his eyes and looked right into Jack's icy blue ones. They were determined, completely in control where Pitch's were not. He was afraid, riled up and didn't know what to expect. Jack could after all just leave him here if he wanted to and without letting him actually climax.

“Jack.. I...”

He moaned.

“Be quiet, look at me and let me hear your pleasure.”

The hand tightened against his shaft and Pitch couldn't help but arch his back with a loud moan, closing his eyes momentarily but instantly opened them again, remembering the rules Jack had clarified for him. The touch was tantalizing, he gasped and couldn't help but wanting to buck into Jack's hand. His body was beginning to work on its own while the tension and buildup worked his system.

Pitch felt the buildup getting closer, he wanted release and couldn't control anything at the moment. The frustration caused him to yet again sob a pleasured exhale. His eyes fought to stay on Jack's blue gems all while his heart had a rhythmic concert in his chest and his breathes had become shallow and fast. This was torment at its best.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Pitch hesitatingly shook his head.

“Speak. Do you want me to stop?”

“.....N-no.”

“Why not?”

“Jack... _please!_ ”

“Please what?”

Pitch whimpered through the gasps, sobbing through others and fighting the tears of frustration. Pitch closed his eyes had shook his head.

“Don't make me do this... please..”

“Do what exactly? Standing here, doing nothing but take what you get? Being seen, being heard and most of all being _touched_?”

The fingers slid over his slit. Pitch gasped and wanted to lean over but couldn't due to the ice holding his arms in place, he wanted to buck over but couldn't. The buildup in his lower regions were beginning to get a little more than he could handle.

“...P-please, you're tormenting me... don't make me say it...”

“You know exactly what I want... But fine, if you don't want to say it...”

Jack's hand let go of Pitch's shaft and Jack backed away. A pang of fear struck right through Pitch's heart.

“No please! Please..!”

Jack had turned around and seemed to be leaving, he turned over his shoulder to look at the king of nightmares which had been reduced to a sobbing, needing creature. The manhood stood hard, strong and definitely erect, moving a bit on its own in need of release.

“... Please what?”

Jack asked coldly. Pitch leaned his head down and closed his eyes in defeat while precum glistened on his throbbing erection.

“....make me come...”

The words were spoken in half a whisper, trembling in a voice that threatened to break any second. Jack turned around to face him again and slowly walked up to him and rose his head with the crook of his staff by placing it under his chin. He searched for eye contact, that Pitch understood and he had no choice than giving it to him.

“... come again?”

Jack asked and a sob of fear and defeat escaped.

“Please Jack... make me come, I'll be good... please...”

Jack didn't falter, didn't blink but grabbed Pitch's manhood in his hand again and earned a great sobbing gasp of pleasure from the nightmare king in return.

“Let me hear it, good boy.”

Pitch didn't have any more restraint within him no matter if he wished it or not. He gasped in pleasure, sobbed an exhale only to gasp again all while Jack worked his shaft up to a glistening pole of precum. The release was getting closer and he forgot to breathe now and again. He broke a sweat for real this time and Jack picked up the pace while he looked Pitch in the eyes, watching his torment of pleasure.

Jack knew how close he was and slowed down only to hear sobbing and see arching of Pitch's back in cheer frustration. He knew what he was after and he wasn't going to stop until he got them. A few times over with not allowing Pitch to come and the man was a sobbing pulp in pleasure and gasping. Pitch's balls hurt so bad by now but he couldn't do anything to change it.

“Jack please... I... I can't take it anymore!”

“Sure you can...”

Pitch shook his head and then, there it was. The complete breakdown, the gritting of teeth and the giving in for authority. Pitch was crying in pain and pleasure and the need there of. He cried, tears trailing down his ashen skin, avoiding to look at Jack and instead keeping his eyes closed in this humiliation. Jack rubbed him harder and earned a strained pleasured gasp which ended up in sobbing and tears.

“Such a good boy...”

Jack said and sped up a bit more. Pitch gasped with every breath, sounding like he'd been running a marathon between the sobs and the tears of both frustration and breakdown. The buildup were getting tighter in his lower regions and he arched his back.

“Come on now, make me proud.”

Pitch leaned his head back against the ice and hitched his breathes, loosing everything he once had when it came to safety-walls within him.

“Look at me, Pitch.”

Instantly his eyes opened and he gazed into those icy blue orbs while Jack's staff still rested under his chin. He hitched a breath and arched his back as far as the ice would let him. Jack worked his length hard and fast, making it glisten like melting ice in the sun. 

“Gnh...! Jack...”

Pitch gasped.

“Ssh, just let it happen and look at me, I want to see your eyes.”

Pitch couldn't take it anymore but did exactly what Jack wanted him to. His entire body tensed up and he forgot how to breathe for a few seconds. He opened his mouth but no scream came out, nothing was heard and the only thing he saw was Jacks' icy blue eyes when he finally, finally fell over the edge of complete pleasure. Not until then did he managed to breathe. This time he sobbed in pleasure while his shaft throbbed. This release reached him up to his chin making a mess out of himself completely and Jack just kept on pumping him. His entire body shook in waves of pleasure, pumping him, releasing him from agony. Pitch was woozy by the entire ordeal, head spinning while he was milked empty.

The king of nightmares was gasping and shaking and reduced to a pulp of goo. If he hadn't been stuck in the ice his knees would have buckled by now but he remained standing where Jack had placed him. Sweaty, spent and in Jack's violence.

“Good boy. Very good. Every time you see me, this is the moment you will remember. Every time you meet eyes with me, this is the moment you will remember and this is the moment you will yearn for.”

With that, Pitch closed his eyes and realized he had lost this battle. The softening member in Jack's still hand made a twitch in reply where words couldn't be found and Jack smiled devilishly towards the king of nightmares.

“Now get yourself together, be good and don't mess things up or I will have to punish you.”

Pitch rose his head up and looked at Jack in confusion. Jack on the other hand just smirked and washed his hand off the man's black semen by rubbing it in a bit of snow.

“Get yourself cleaned up.”

Jack said, then backed away and flew off with the Antarctic wind, he turned around in the air and aimed his staff at Pitch and he in turn gasped, sure of his own death this time but it never came. Instead the ice which held him in place, broke with Jack's aim of frost. Pitch fell to his knees in the snow and barely managed to catch himself with his hands. He leaned on his lower arms and leaned is head on his hands while on all fours.

There, he wept.

Not because of defeat, but because of a new sort of longing that had taken place where his dark heart had always kept fear close.

Jack Frost, damned be you.

 _Jack Frost_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment my work! The more you give me feedback, the more I find myself wanting and willing to write more! ^^ <3


End file.
